Walking Through The Halls
by MegFlame
Summary: Just a little one-shot of Kmart both before the end of the world and a bit after. Sorry about the summary, really bad at them :/ Warning: Strong Language and Violence.


**Walking Through the Halls**

Life was easy, simple. Walking from class to class in my stupid uniform, the black blazer you loved in winter but hated in summer. The crisp white shirt that your mom ironed at the weekend and hung in your wardrobe until you needed it, and choice of a black skirt or pants. Stupid uniforms. I suppose I didn't mind them, they took the choice of what to wear out the window, made everyone in the same boat. But the colours were plain and it gives it the feeling of going to a funeral. Boys had it worst, they had to wear ties, and girls didn't haha. I was in private school, I know totally rich bitch, right? Wrong. My dad knew the principle, managed to get some discount or something. So there I was, with a bunch of rich kids. I didn't hate them, they just had better stuff then me but I was just as smart, just as confident, and just as athletic. Granted I still had to get the bus to school even though I was seventeen and could drive but had no car as well as a phone that I'd had for five years that's on its last legs. Oh well. I thought life sucked to a degree and that things had to get better. That my life was just starting. The way is up.

I pushed past some of the little kids that were walking as slow as ever trying to get to class in the least fastest way possible. I looked up to see Katelyn waving at me, "Dahlia!" I walked over to her as she jogged up to me, grabbing the bottom of my arm, "we have chem, come on!" She pulled me along as we rushed off up to the science department. We quickly dodge most of the little kids, but some we bumped into a few. Katelyn growled softly at them and mumbled under her breath that they should move quicker. I smirked as I let her tug me along. Once we burst through the doors of our lesson, everyone was already sat down and Mr Mackey was at the front taking the register. Katelyn stumbled an apology as I took my normal seat, Katelyn followed and sat next to the window.

We got some of the stuff out to do an experiment, which normally was the only reason I liked chemistry. I stood up as Katelyn and the lad on the other side of me got the stuff for the experiment. I was kinda clumsy so I stood out the way and had my hands in my pockets, fiddling with the lighter I taken off my brother that morning. Katelyn had gotten the Bunsen burner out and the heat proof mat. She attach it to the gas thingy on the table, I took my lighter out of my pocket and switch it on, turning the gas on and lighting the Bunsen. "We not supposed to do that yet" Katelyn whispered, I shrugged and quickly put the lighter away.

The lesson went pretty boringly. I let Katelyn do most of the work because she liked to do it and feared I'd cause another explosion... Last time it was only a small one.

I was looking through my bag for a pencil that Katelyn needed to write something down when a giant crack sounded against the window. Everyone in the room jumped. I smacked my head on the table as I tried to stand up. I rubbed my head as I stepped back and looked out the window. Mr Mackey walked over to the window and looked around then shrugged slightly, "It probably was just a bird class, now get back to work you've got another ten minutes to go." He walked back around his desk then another thwack was heard against the window. Katelyn hesitantly walked over to it, looking out the window. "I don't see anything" she said slowly as she continued to look. "It's unlikely two birds would hit the same window in less than a minute" said a boy named jimmy from the back of the class. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes as I turned back to look at the window.

A man sprung up from beneath the window and smashed his fists into it and the glass broke, causing him to fall in through the window. I jumped and backed away, "holy shit! What the fuck!" The man reached out and grabbed Katelyn's ankle. He looked up at her and his eyes looked dead. I grabbed Katelyn under both arms and tried to pull her out of the way which just caused us both to fall back onto our backs. The man leaped on top of us both and tried to take a bite from Katelyn's shoulder but she managed to keep her hands on the man's shoulder keeping him at arm's length.

Mr Mackey ran over to us and grabbed the man by the arms and heaved him off us. Katelyn tumbled off me and scrambled to climb up, I did the same. Mr Mackey kept hold of the man as he struggled. The man turned his head round and sank his teeth into the top of Mr Mackey's arm. Mr Mackey yelled in pain as he dropped his arms and scrambled away from the man. The man slowly turn towards me and took heavy steps my way. I looked round for a weapon and grabbed a stool from under the table and hit the man across the face hard enough to knock him to the floor. I throw the stool at him and ran to the other end of the room.

I looked round to notice all of the class had legged it out the door, Katelyn was hiding under a table and Mr Mackey was on the phone yelling for some security. The man started to stand back up and make his way over to me. I looked at Katelyn and then at my bag, I leap for it and grabbed a can of body spray I kept in there. I stood back up and slowly backed away from the man, his arms stretching out for me. I flipped the lid of the can off with my thumb and grabbed my lighter from my pocket. I held it close to my body spray and watched the man slowly walked towards me. "Back off man!" I yelled at him as crept closer and closer, "I'll fucking do it!" I yelled, as I back away but the man didn't seem to hear me and continued to come closer. I bite my lip, "last warning, back off" I felt my heart hammering in my chest and my breathing heavy. The man got about a foot away from me when I pressed hard on the button of my body spray, causing the flame of the lighter to expand. I held it to the man's face as I continued to back away, the man didn't even scream. A low moan escaped his mouth as he charged at me. I ran out of the way and dropped both my lighter and body spray. They clattered to the floor and the fire was gone, except it was still slightly burning the man's face but he didn't even notice it. I ran towards Mr Mackey as he held a stool towards the man, I hid behind him as the man charged at us both but got caught in the stool. Mr Mackey shoved the man against the wall and held him there, as I looked round Mr Mackey's shoulder. "Sir what the hell is wrong with him?" I asked, he didn't take his eyes away from the man as he answered my question through gritted teeth, "I'm not too sure Miss Carter, he's clearly mental unstable." The man continued to struggle, not giving up at all. I looked at Mr Mackey's bite wound then looked at him slightly worried, I opened my mouth the say something but I quickly closed it.

The man struggled harder and knocked the stool it of Mr Mackey's hands out. We both stumbled back, as the man charged at us both. Mr Mackey grabbed my arm and ran to the other end of the class room, pulling me along. He pushed me out the class room door and followed then shut the door, pressing his back against it to keep the man inside. The man rammed repetitively into the door until he smashed the glass window and grabbed Mr Mackey's neck. I grabbed a pen from Mr Mackey's shirt pocket and shoved into the man's forehead as hard as I could manage. The man let go of Mr Mackey and fell to the ground. Mr Mackey gasped and pushed me out of the way and towards the wall. I breathed heavily as I sank to the ground, my hands shaking. Katelyn wandered out of the class room and quickly moved out of the way of the dead man on the floor. She opened her mouth to say something but just shook her head and sat next to me. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead on them, "fuck" I muttered.

And that's how it all started, the end of the world. Well the end of my world, which was the quickly followed by the rest of the world. It's been roughly three years since I last walk through these halls. So many things have happened, so many friends lost, so many people hurt. But here I still was, alive, walking through these damned halls again. I kept walking, my gun and flash light held out in front of me, in case one of my ex teachers or pupils tried to take a bite out of me. I listened to my footsteps echo through the place, my mind not watching the doors but watching for movement. Before I realised it I was standing outside the door of my chem lab, the door broken and off its hinges, the window smashed in. The dead man still laid on the floor, the pen in his forehead. I looked round and carefully stepped round him and into the class room. The window was still smashed and others now were as well. I wandered round the room, looking at the stuff I remembered. I walked over to my old place and looked under the table, flashing my light under there and seeing my lip gloss shine back. I looked round on the floor more and saw my lighter on the floor. I put my gun back in my holster and picked it up, flipping it over in my hands.

"Kmart!" I heard somebody yell from the hallway, making me jump a little and dropped the lighter. I quickly took my gun back out and pointing it at the door. I slowly stepped to the door checking both ways, listening the running feet coming my way. I watched Claire run round the corner, her eyes lighting up when she saw me. I looked past her waiting for an army of undead to creep round the corner as well. "Hey where you been? I've been shouting for the last 5 minutes" Claire looked at me then followed my line of sight. "Oh nothing's behind me, don't worry" she smirked slightly. I nodded as I looked behind me then back at Claire, seeing her frowning at me. "What?" I asked, my mouth hanging open a little. She shrugged the looked at me caringly, "you alright? Your last talkative then normally." I shrugged back, looking into the classroom, "this place gives me the heebe jebees." Claire nodded, looking round as well, "Agreed... Come on let's get back to the others."

I nodded, starting to walk away then stopped, "just give me a minute" I said as I rushed back inside the classroom as Claire muttered, "sure." I rushed back over to the lighter and picked it up, shoving it into my pocket. Then quickly walk back out the room and over to Claire. "You good to go?" she asked looking me up and down, I breathed deeply, "yeah." We both set off walking through the halls, no zombies chasing us or small kids getting in our way.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. This is just a little one-shot that I thought up when I was bored at school. I apolgize if I got any American school stuff wrong... what can I say... I'm english :)**

**This has nothing to do with my other story 'The Blind Girl' just to let you know :D and if you haven't read that yet you really really should! haha**

**Thanks for reading, please do review ;D x**


End file.
